Columbia University
Columbia University in de Stad van New York.' ' Meestal aangeduid als de Columbia University , is een Amerikaanse private Ivy League universiteit gevestigd in de buurt van Upper Manhattan Morningside Heights in New York City. Het is de oudste instelling voor hoger onderwijs in de staat New York , de vijfde oudste in de Verenigde Staten , en één van 's lands negen Colonial Colleges opgericht vóór de Amerikaanse Revolutie . [ 5 ] Vandaag de universiteit opereert Columbia Global Centers overzee in Amman , Peking , Istanbul , Parijs , Mumbai , Rio de Janeiro , Santiago en Nairobi . De universiteit werd opgericht in 1754 als King's College bij koninklijk charter van George II van Groot-Brittannië . Na de Amerikaanse Onafhankelijkheidsoorlog , King's College in het kort werd een staat entiteit , en werd omgedoopt Columbia College in 1784. De universiteit nu opereert onder een 1787 charter dat de instelling onder een eigen raad van trustees plaatst , en in 1896 verder werd omgedoopt tot de Universiteit van Columbia . [ 7 ] in datzelfde jaar werd de campus van de universiteit verplaatst van Madison Avenue naar de huidige locatie in Morningside Heights, waar het neemt meer dan zes huizenblokken , of 32 acres ( 13 ha). [ 8 ] de universiteit omvat twintig scholen en is aangesloten bij tal van instellingen, waaronder Teachers College ( dat is Columbia University 's Graduate School of Education ) , Barnard College , en het Union Theological Seminary , met gezamenlijke undergraduate programma's beschikbaar via het Joodse Theologische Seminarie van Amerika evenals de Juilliard School . Columbia jaarlijks beheert de Pulitzer Prize . [ 10 ] 101 Nobelprijswinnaars zijn verbonden aan de universiteit als studenten, docenten of personeel , het tweede grootste deel van elke instelling in de wereld . Columbia is een van de veertien stichtende leden van de Association of American Universities , en was de eerste school in de Verenigde Staten om de MD graad toe te kennen. [ 7 ] [ 11 ] Opmerkelijke alumni en oud- studenten van de universiteit en haar voorganger , King's College , onder meer vijf Founding Fathers van de Verenigde Staten; negen rechters van het Amerikaanse Hooggerechtshof ; [ 12 ] 43 Nobelprijswinnaars ; [ 13 ] 20 levende miljardairs ; [ 14 ] 28 Academy Award winnaars ; [ 15 ] en 29 staatshoofden , waaronder drie de Voorzitters. Geschiedenis Hoofd artikel: Geschiedenis van de Columbia University King's College (1754-1784) King's College Hall , 1770 Discussies over de oprichting van een college in de New York begon al in 1704 , toen kolonel Lewis Morris schreef de Maatschappij voor de Verspreiding van het Evangelie in den vreemde , de missionaire arm van Thechurch van Engeland , het overtuigen van de samenleving die New York was een ideale gemeenschap waarin om een college te stellen; . [ 17 ] echter niet tot de oprichting van Princeton University over de Hudson rivier in New Jersey heeft de stad New York serieus overwegen de oprichting van een college [ 17 ] in 1746 een act werd aangenomen door de Algemene Vergadering van New York om fondsen te werven voor de stichting van een nieuw college . In 1751 , de assemblage benoemd een commissie van tien inwoners van New York , zeven van hen waren leden van de Kerk van Engeland , aan de fondsen opgebouwd door de staatsloterij naar de oprichting van een college te sturen. [ 18 ] Klassen werden aanvankelijk gehouden in juli 1754 en werd voorgezeten door de college 's eerste president , Dr. Samuel Johnson . [ 19 ] Dr. Johnson was de enige instructeur van het college van de eerste klasse , die bestond uit slechts acht studenten . Instructie werd gehouden in een nieuw schoolgebouw aangrenzende Trinity Church , gelegen aan wat nu lager Broadway in Manhattan . [ 20 ] Het college werd officieel opgericht op 31 oktober 1754 , zoals King's College bij koninklijk charter van koning George II , waardoor het de oudste instelling voor hoger onderwijs in de staat New York en de vijfde oudste in de Verenigde Staten . De neogotische Law School gebouw aan de Madison Avenue campus Na de Revolutie , het college zich tot de staat New York , om zijn vitaliteit te herstellen , met de belofte om te maken wat veranderingen aan de scholen charter van de staat zou kunnen eisen . De Wetgevende overeengekomen om het college bij te staan , en op 1 mei ,1784 gaat het goed " een wet voor het verlenen van bepaalde privileges aan het college toe genaamd King's College . " deze wet gaf het College van Regenten van de reanimatie van het King's College te overzien , en ,in een poging om zijn steun voor het nieuwe demonstreren Republiek, de Wetgevende bepaald dat " het college in de Stad van New York toe geroepen College King's worden altijd hierna genoemd en bekend onder de naam van Columbia College , " [ 25 ] een verwijzing toColumbia , een alternatieve naam voor Amerika. De Regenten werd eindelijk bewust van de gebrekkige grondwet van het college in februari 1787 benoemd tot een herziening commissie, die werd geleid door John Jay en Alexander Hamilton . In april van dat zelfde jaar , werd een nieuw handvest [ 26 ] vastgesteld voor het college , nog steeds in gebruik , het verlenen van macht om een eigen raad van 24 Trustees . Op 21 mei 1787 werd William Samuel Johnson , de zoon van Dr. Samuel Johnson , unaniem verkozen tot voorzitter van Columbia College. Voorafgaand aan het dienen aan de universiteit , had Johnson deelgenomen aan de Eerste Continentale Congres en werd gekozen als afgevaardigde naar het Grondwettelijk Verdrag . [ 27 ] Voor een periode in de jaren 1790 , met New York als de federale staat en de hoofdstad en het land onder opeenvolgende Federalist overheden , een nieuw leven ingeblazen Columbia bloeide onder auspiciën van Federalisten zoals Hamilton en Jay . Zowel president George Washington en vice-president John Adams bijgewoond aanvang van het college op 6 mei 1789 , als een eerbewijs aan de vele alumni van de school die betrokken was geweest bij de Amerikaanse Revolutie . De Bibliotheek aan de Columbia University , ca. 1900 Het college van de inschrijving , de structuur , en academici gestagneerd voor de meerderheid van de 19e eeuw , met veel van het college presidenten doet weinig aan de manier waarop het College functioneerde veranderen . In 1857 , het College verplaatst van Park Place aan een primair neogotische campus op 49th Street en Madison Avenue, waar het bleef voor de komende vijftig jaar . Tijdens de laatste helft van de 19e eeuw, onder leiding van president FAP Barnard, de instelling snel nam de vorm van een moderne universiteit . [ 29 ] Tegen die tijd , de beleggingen van het College in New York vastgoed werd een primaire bron van stabiel inkomen voor de school , vooral als gevolg van de snel groeiende bevolking van de stad . [ 30 ] Columbia University ( 1896 -heden) Low Memorial Library Alma Mater In 1896 , de trustees die officieel gemachtigd het gebruik van nog een nieuwe naam , Columbia University , en vandaag de instelling is officieel bekend als " de Columbia University in de Stad van New York . " Op hetzelfde moment , de universiteit president Seth Low bewoog de campus weer , van 49th Street naar de huidige locatie , een ruime campus in de groeiende buurt ofMorningside Heights . [ 31 ] Onder leiding van Low's opvolger, Nicholas Murray Butler , die diende voor meer dan vier decennia , Columbia werd al snel de natie belangrijkste instituut voor onderzoek , het instellen van de " multiversity " model , dat later de universiteiten zou aannemen . [ 7 ] Onderzoek naar het atoom per faculteit leden John R. Dunning , II Rabi , Enrico Fermi en Polykarp Kusch geplaatst Faculteit Natuurkunde van Colombia in de internationale spotlight in de jaren 1940 na de eerste kernreactor werd gebouwd om te beginnen wat later de Manhattan Project . [ 32 ] In 1947 , om aan de behoeften van de GI's terug uit de Tweede Wereldoorlog te voldoen , werd University Extension gereorganiseerd als een undergraduate college en aangewezen de Columbia University School of General Studies . [ 33 ] Tijdens de jaren 1960 ervaren Columbia grootschalige student activisme , die een hoogtepunt bereikte in het voorjaar van 1968, toen honderden studenten bezetten verschillende gebouwen op de campus . Het incident dwong het ontslag van Columbia 's toenmalige president , Grayson Kirk en de oprichting van de universiteit Senaat . [ 34 ] [ 35 ] Hoewel een aantal scholen binnen de universiteit vrouwen had toegegeven al jaren , eerst toegegeven Columbia College vrouwen in de herfst van 1983 , na een decennium van mislukte onderhandelingen met Barnard College , een all - female instelling aangesloten bij de universiteit , om de twee scholen samen te voegen . [ 36 ] Barnard College blijft nog steeds verbonden met de Columbia , en al Barnard afgestudeerden worden uitgegeven diploma's erkend door zowel de Columbia University en het Barnard College Category:Gebouw